Kidnapped!
by OtakuBendy
Summary: A fun family outing to the circus, turns into a nightmare, when Bendy and Dash are kidnapped, after finding some missing priceless diamonds. The kidnappers demand money in exchange, and threatened that if the police are called or involved in some way, the kids will die... it's a race against time to get the two back home safely... all characters belong to their respective owners
1. Ch. 1: Planning a Family Outing

*it was a nice summer day, not too hot, but just right. Bendy and Dash were having an afternoon nap, while their dad, Glitch, watched over them...*

Glitch: those two are such marshmallows... they're so close... *gently pats their heads*

Bendy: *mutters* ...daddy...

Glitch: heh, I'm right here...

*just then the TV shows a commercial about a circus that's in town and that gives Glitch an idea...*

Glitch: they have been good lately, maybe a trip to the circus will be fun for them...

*so, he takes a quick trip to where the tickets are sold and gets three...*

Glitch: this will be a great day out. Maybe I should pack us a picnic for afterwards...

Sarah: hey did you hear on the news, about the priceless diamonds that were stolen?

Jean: I didn't, what happened?!

Glitch: *secretly listening in*

Sarah: the report says that three thieves broke into a jewelry store and took the diamonds that haven't been embedded in rings and necklaces yet. The police are still looking for them, but so far the trail has gone cold. They can be pretty much anywhere now

Glitch: *mentally* sounds serious...

John: how big are the diamonds?

Sarah: small, like really small. If those crooks are smart, they would most likely hide them within something

Glitch: hmm... *heading home*

*back at home...*

Bendy: *wakes up; stretching out* mmm... that was a great nap...

Dash: *looks around* Glitchy left us a snack of shortcake and apple juice!

Bendy: must be in the lab working. I still find it weird he keeps souls down there. They move around like fish

Glitch: *comes upstairs* ah I thought I heard you two talking. Have a nice nap?

Both: *in unison* yeah

Glitch: that's great to hear! I got a surprise for you!

Bendy: what is it?

Glitch: I got us tickets for the circus tomorrow!

Dash: *sparkle eyes* really?!

Glitch: indeed and we're also going to have a picnic at the park afterwards

Bendy: I read about circuses in a book. They sound really fun. I was also part of one in one of my cartoons.

Glitch: this your first time going, so I hope you're prepared for what you're going to see

Dash: this is so exciting, I don't think I'll be able to sleep!

Glitch: oh... you'll both be able to sleep good tonight, I promise

Bendy: *tail bends into a question mark*

Glitch: you'll see, in the meantime why don't we work on a list of things for the picnic

Bendy: alright

*meanwhile, elsewhere the crooks decide to blend in with the circus, by acting like clowns and have a big truck for all their props. One of the suitcases contains the diamonds...*

Butch: are you sure this plan will work?

Max: positive! All we gotta do is lay low here in the circus, as clowns and when it moves to it's next destination, we go along with it! The plan is foolproof!

Charter: that'll definitely shake the cops off our tail

Max: and we got so many props to work with so we're good for now

Butch: we should get some sleep, our first day starts tomorrow

End chapter


	2. Ch. 2: Abduction at the Circus

*the next day, Glitch and his kids arrived at the circus, beaming happily. There was so much to see and do, could they really do it all?*

Dash: *noms on cotton candy*

Bendy: so, what time does the show start?

Glitch: at noon. We'll have our picnic an hour before hand. You two go and explore around and meet me at the tree where blue bench is, in about two hours?

Bendy: alright, Chief

Glitch: and try not to eat so much sweet food... you know what it does to you...

Dash: tummyache?

Bendy: well that, and we'll be extremely hyper... still haven't gotten over my last sweets induced hangover...

Glitch: exactly, I don't want to cut our day short cause you both got upset tums or you ran amuck throughout the circus

Dash: ok...

Bendy: we'll make sure to meet you back here in two hours, dad

Glitch: alright then, now go have fun

*they both ran off, wondering what they should check out first...*

Dash: oh I know what we can do!

Bendy: what's that?

Dash: let's go pet the circus animals

Bendy: alright, and then we can go play dress up and act like clowns *grins*

*that's where they head to first. The animals are very friendly, strangely enough, and after spending about 30 mins with them, the duo head over to where the clowns are...*

Bendy: *puts on clown shoes and a ruffled collar* hup! *balancing on a ball*

Dash: *amazed* how are you doing that?

Bendy: all that practice from my one cartoon about being in the circus

Dash: *tried to mimic what he did but falls of said ball* oof...

Bendy: *juggling balls and a mop* ta da!

*he eventually gets a little too cocky, and ends up loosing his balance, crashing right into the suitcase containing the diamonds...*

Dash: Bendy, you ok?!

Bendy: yeah, that suitcase broke my fall, hehehe

Dash: *notices something shiny* huh?

Bendy: *changes back to his original look* what's up?

Dash: there's something shiny in here *opens it* whoa look at all the pretty gemstones!

Bendy: *looks* those look more like diamonds... *pauses* wait... diamonds... dad told us about a news story about some stolen diamonds!

Dash: you think these are the ones?

Bendy: there's no doubt! Which means the robbers are here among the circus!

Dash: but where are the robbers?

Butch: *picks up Dash by the scruff* well, what have we here? Two little kids who's noses shouldn't be where they belong

Bendy: leave my little sister alone or I'll go get security!

Charter: *grabs him* you'll do nothing if you know what's good for you...

Bendy: ey, lemme go!

Max: not happening. You two know our plans and about the diamonds... can't have you go blabbing to the cops...

Butch: what should we do with them, boss?

Max: lock them up in the truck with props

Charter: right away!

Max: *picks up the diamonds* we're definitely not safe here anymore...

*next scene shows the two kids tied up tightly...*

Max: make sure those ropes are nice and tight...

Bendy: you'll never get away with this!

Max: and what's a couple of meddling runts gonna do?

Bendy: when our dad finds out what happened to us, he's gonna kick your a-

Butch: *gags him* shut up, kid...

Bendy: *muffled talking*

Max: now then, that should keep you two out of our hair *closes and locked the door*

*the two struggled around, trying to untie themselves, but only managed to loosen the gags...*

Dash: *sniffling*

Bendy: Dash, don't worry, we'll get outta here... somehow...

Dash: *crying*

Bendy: *thinking; gets an idea* hey your tail! You can use it to untie us!

Dash: *sniffle* I don't know how to hold things with it yet...

Bendy: oh no...

Dash: why don't you turn into that monster you?

Bendy: I can't... it only happens when I'm angered...

Dash: what are we gonna do...?

Bendy: I dunno... and dad's gonna be worried sick about us... *whimpers*

Dash: *hears him* Bendy?

*he's crying...*

Bendy: I dunno what else to do anymore... I'm afraid at what's gonna happen to us... what those crooks are planning... we gotta get outta here... before something bad happens to us...

End chapter


	3. Ch 3: A Father's Worry

***Glitch was worried... it had been almost another hour since the time the siblings were supposed to meet him... and they haven't come back...***

Glitch: where could they be?! Maybe they did get overindulge in sweet stuff and went to go sleep it off...

***So he goes looking for them, thinking that's the case... however, after searching for a good thirty minutes, there was no sign of them...***

Glitch: *worry increasing* where could they be?! Maybe they got lost?! Maybe someone saw them and could point me in the right direction...

***he begins asking a lot of people around if they saw Bendy and Dash, even describing them. Some recall seeing them by the petting zoo and others had seen them over by where the clowns were at... Glitch thanked them and went over by the clowns...***

Glitch: excuse me, but have any of you seen my two children around here?

Sonya: not that I can recall, what do they look like?

Glitch: one is a very young girl around age four, wearing a sailor dress w/ hat and has a monkey tail. The other is a living toon devil that's black and white, wearing white gloves w/ black buttons on them, a white bowtie, shiny black shoes, a bright yellow hat, and has a devil's tail

Mary: we haven't seen anyone matching those descriptions...

Glitch: but others said they saw them here!

Joe: have you looked everywhere?

Glitch: positive

Sonya: then the only other explaination for their disappearance is that they were kidnapped...

Glitch: *having meltdown* but who...? Who could've done such a thing?!

Joe: *gives him the hats* there's some sick people out there... also, we found these when we came back from our act. I think they belong to your kids based on the descriptions you gave us...

Glitch: these are theirs...

Mary: I'm sorry we couldn't be much help... I hope you find them safe and sound...

Glitch: thank you...

***He then leaves to go find security and let them know that happened... they in turn call the city police and the whole circus is shut down for the rest of the day as the investigation is on going...**

**with the crooks...***

Butch: boss, we gotta get outta here! Apparently, that boy wasn't kidding...

Charter: we should just let them go... we still got the diamonds, why keep the hostages?

Maxie: those two are worth lots of money... look at the dress the girl is wearing. That's very expensive! The runts are staying and we're going to make sure we squeeze all the money we can out of their dad

Charter: but the cops!

Maxie: he won't do anything... if he wants them back... alive...

Butch: so basically call the department, demand money, make sure no cops are involved

Maxie: exactly...

Bendy: your dumb plan won't work, dad's too smart

Dash: *crying* I wanna go home!

Maxie: shut them up!

Charter: it's bedtime for you two!

Dash: *bites his hand out of fear*

Bendy: *kicks Butch in the nuts; bites the back of his neck drawing blood*

Butch: *screaming in agony*

Dash: *kicks Charter in the face several times*

Maxie: *watching in shock* what are these two?! *shoots them with tranquilizers*

Butch: *fearfully goes over to Maxie* those runts aren't normal kids!

Maxie: I can see that... *starts the truck* where to boys?

Charter: to the warehouse. That's where I stashed the diamonds earlier during your performance. We'll lie low there for a while since the circus is a bust

Butch: what about those monsters?

Maxie: keep them in the truck... those tranquilizers won't ware off anytime soon... also if the dad doesn't do as we say, they'll be swimming with the fishes...

**End Chapter**


End file.
